exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Wanderer in Time
Wanderer in Time '''is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in Wendiria and follows the perspective of the hunter and assassin Lonan Darcia. First Arc Honor the Clan Lonan Darcia, a hunter and assassin of the Darcia clan who serves the interests of the world in the shadows, is sent to supervise a fair next to his town, organized by the two girls he was most close too during his childhood, the sisters Geraldine and Lara Lane. During the fair, he helps the young Teddy - in fact the fugitive Prince Theodor - find his way, and helps as well Geraldine and Lara with activating a machine supposedly meant for teleportation. However, when the machine activates, both Geraldine and Lara are nowhere to be seen. Lonan dashes into the machine and teleports as well. The Distant Past Lonan arrives next to Geraldine in a strange place. There, he learns that he is actually several years in the past, and that the ancestors to the Royal Family have been captured by Monsters. Lonan naturally dashes to their rescue. Lonan is helped in his endeavor by Utrea Darcia, his ancestor, the founder of the bloodline, who has been cursed by the Monster king and dark warlock Sixtus. Together, they free the ancestors, however, they are unable to reach Sixtus. They return to the castle, and Lonan, alongside Geraldine, return to their own time. However, Lara is still nowhere to be seen. Trial of Justice Lonan, however, is soon ambushed and arrested by the present time's royal guard, which he accepts without question. He is accused of Prince Theodor's disappearance, despite the latter's protests, and quickly condemned, accepting his fate without question. However, Theodor himself and Geraldine refuse to let him die this way - the day of his execution, they allow him to escape through an audacious attack, and the three use Geraldine's unstable time machine in order to escape the present time. Desolate Future Lonan, Ted and Geraldine find themselves in the future, a desolated future where the Darcia Clan - as well as most of mankind and monsterkind - is dead due to the impact of an immense meteor, Kalas. There, they find an android known as Joseph, built by the Darcia Clan to protect the survivors of the apocalypse. Joseph guides the group towards a strange portal in the underground. There, at the '''End of Times, the group meets the enigmatic entity Sarah Duncan, a godlike being with power over reality itself. She blesses Lonan, Ted, Geraldine and Joseph with magical powers, allowing them to prepare to fight against adversity. She also advises them to find more allies. Lonan departs, bent on preventing the apocalypse. March Across Times The group attempts to return to the past to find clues. Theorizing of a link between the monster king and Kalas's presence, the group seeks to help Utrea with defeating Sixtus, however she is unable to defeat him without a legendary weapon, the scythe Irkalla. However, Sixtus has broken Irkalla and it can no longer be reforged without a specific ore, Red Starstone. The group travels even further into the past, in a primitive era, and helps the young elf Nala with battling Lizardmen, defeating their powerful Dinosaur-like Monster mounts. In exchange, Nala joins the party and gives a piece of Red Starstone, which is said to come directly from Kalas itself. Accompanied by Utrea, the group reforges Irkalla after a mystic ritual where they must fight the spirit of the scythe itself. Utrea's past is then revealed ; once a man and a hero general, she was cursed into the body of a monstrous woman by Sixtus, and she seeks revenge for that moment. With Irkalla in hand, victory seems close. Fighting the Monster King The group finally reaches Sixtus's tower as he prays to Kalas, and fight through many obstacles to finally reach him. Even with Irkalla weakening him, Sixtus proves to be a terrifying foe, almost defeating Lonan and his friends ; however, they manage to finally overpower him. Sixtus's ritual is interrupted - and it is then revealed that Sixtus was attempting to prevent Kalas from attacking, instead of the opposite. The partyforced to flee the timeline. They then find themselves in a strange epoch, an era of pure perfection guided by a pristine city, under the rule of Queen Syria. There, the group finds a young prince Sylvius as well as his sister Celina, children of Syria. The two help Lonan by giving him a strange musical box. However, Syria appears - the queen, who does not appreciate uninvited guests, sends Lara, seemingly now her ally, to kill them ; Lara feigns killing Lonan, but spares him. Times of Loss Lonan, finding himself once again in the End of Times, cannot reach Syria's time anymore. However, noticing patterns on the music box, he returns to the future, where he remembers a similar pattern on a wall. The mechanisms react to the box, and the wall opens, revealing a complete Time Machine. With this machine, Lonan forces through the barrier of time to see what Syria attempts to keep hidden. He is shocked to see Syria sacrifice Celina in order to summon Kalas, hoping to draw on its powers in order to become godlike and immortal. Lonan fights her, however it is hopeless due to Syria's power, and he is forced to flee. Syria gives chase, and as she is about to kill Lonan, Geraldine sacrifices herself to save him, allowing him to run away successfully. Monster King Lonan Heartbroken, realizing slowly that the time passed alongside Geraldine while younger had turned to love, Lonan is soon overcome by anger ; he returns to Sixtus's tower and asks the warlock to curse him in order to empower him. Sixtus reveals himself to be Sylvius himself, having offered his existence to Monsters in exchange for their power to exact his revenge. The dark mage sacrifices himself and lets Lonan absorb his power, teaching him about his magical prowess and his beast form. Lonan assembles his team once again and rushes towards Syria's place. There, he fights strange creatures known as Venimi, embodiments of negativity created by Kalas ; he also fights Lara who reveals herself to be a double agent. Finally, she fights Syria and defeats her, but it is too late ; Kalas's time draws near. The only solution is to enter the meteorite and fight the entity within from the inside. A Second Chance Sarah rewards Lonan's prowesses with a strange Orb of Time, which Lonan uses in a hidden location in the present in order to resurrect Geraldine ; however, the woman holds no memories of him and most of her emotions are sealed. Deeply wounded but determined to protect her now, Lonan keeps advancing towards the final aim. Retrieving a pure blade of red Starstone and improving his bow with the technology of the Lane family, Lonan raids the meteor, turning into an enormous white tiger to breach the surface. Inside the meteor, overwhelmed by Venimi, Lonan battles them all before turning his attention to the chaotic embryo of Kalas. Alongside his allies, he manages to destroy it, obliterating the meteorite and finally preventing the apocalypse. Second Arc Another Journey However, Lonan is not yet at peace ; Lara is still nowhere to be seen, and Geraldine's personality is dull is empty. Furthermore, as Lonan briefly rests in the End of Times, a strange being with green skin attacks them, and even the godlike Sarah has trouble with keeping him away. Sarah tells Lonan that this entity is the real Kalas, and what they fought was but an embryo. Sarah gives Lonan another task : to wander through different Planes and Timelines and hunt Kalas's venimi breathing, accumulating enough power to defeat Kalas before he devours all worlds through his Venimi breathen. She gives him the power to make Pacts with those he will encounter, and lets him depart on his journey. Lonan accepts and leaves, after remodeling the End of Times to his own will - summoning his own version of Sixtus's tower. First Steps in the Universe Lonan first assists in Ammarra to a slave's fair, where the Demon David Scarlet buys the enslaved human witch Paprika Madigan, then frees her. He sees romance blossom between the two, still dark about his own loss, but helps envertheless David and Paprika fight through hordes of Venimi and kill David's father, who rules over slavery in Ammarra. He then leaves after making a Pactum with Paprika. He then visits Interra while looking for Venimi. As a young Viridi Powell is threatening to kill her classmates, Lonan confronts her during night and attempts to guide her. After fighting through her nightmares and the Venimi that come from them, Viridi mistakes Lonan for her "master" Lucifer and Lonan, using the misunderstanding to his advantage, makes a Pactum with her, before leaving. Shatter the Darkness Lonan returns to the End of Times, growing more desperate as the Venimi become stronger. He offers to increase the powers of his allies through Sixtus's Curse. Geraldine and Teddy accepts, and despite Utrea's opposition and protests, Lonan curses them. Teddy falls into unconsciousness for several days, however for Geraldine, the pain is so great that it shakes her very being, reawakening her Soul and making her remember everything. Lonan finally truly reunites with her, his heart partly cleared. Lonan then keeps moving on, finding a strange spring where after defeating a massive Venimi, he encounters Sigma who grants him a strange Book, the Book of Hina. Through this book, he begins visualizing the story of Hina Harumageddon, watching powerlessly as she is taken away by Sienasis and her village is destroyed. He starts to feel bitterness at his own powerlessness, more and more driven by the desire to 'save everyone'. Try to Save Everyone Lonan finds himself in Interra once again, while planet Earth has been devastated in a nuclear war. There, he sees as Gaea, goddess of nature, is satisfied of mankind's self-punishment. Mistaking Gaea as guilty for the situation of the earth, Lonan lashes at her in anger, and asks her to protect mankind once again. Lonan then sees the past of Titania Leonio, when her mentor is killed by her arch-rival Dao Darune. He defends Titania as she is attacked by Venimi and departs. He then visits the Videogame Realm, a strange realm where he helps the anthropomorphic squirrel Jopo with defeating a strange evil which has turned his own world into a 'retro' version, akin to an old video game. The evil turns out to be Yser, Avatar of Final Bosses, which Lonan and Jopo find in her tower, after a perilous journey ; they defeat her, and due to the rules of videogaming, Lonan is forced to apparently kill her. He then leaves the realm. The next step of his quest is a dwarven mountainside of Interra's past, where he meets the young witch Dokuta de Courssombre. The two attempt to prevent a massive dragon from attacking the mountain, however Lonan is ambushed by a strange Venimi version of Lara. The dark Lara attempts to kill Geraldine but Lonan takes the blow, awakening a Venimi within him. In his subconscious, Lonan summons a blade of pure Harmony in order to defeat it. However, by the time he awakens, the dragon has already killed most of the dwarves. Devastated, Lonan leaves after making a Pactum with Dokuta. Keep Moving On Lonan however keeps moving on, going to Kendorma and helping Aya n'Sully defeat a massive Brachydios, a powerful monster. He spends some time with her, enjoying the simple thrills of the hunt, however they are soon interrupted by a hunt for a Venimi-corrupted Deviljho. As the creature overpowers them and attempts to crush Geraldine, Lonan awakens the Venimi part of him and instantly slays the monster, although he starts to doubt his abilities. He then leaves, with a Pactum from Aya. His next step is the Renaissance-era Interra where he encounters Florina Beatini. The young writer is a victim of her family who abuse her and exploit her in order to inherit money from her distant relative. Lonan helps Florina avenge herself, ending with fighting Florina's adoptive father as the latter summons an immense Venimi. Lonan defeats the Venimi and leaves with Florina's Pactum. Second Visits All worlds are apparently at peace, but disturbances are soon to be seen in once-pacified worlds. The first of these worlds is Titania's universe. There, he sees that Gaea has listened to him and given a chance to Titania as her herald. In a destroyed world, Lonan helps Titania as she fights Dao, herald of mankind, corruption and destruction, and prevents Titania from turning into a Venimi. As Dao is defeated, he asks for Titania to spare Dao, and then leaves. The next visit is Viridi's mind, where the young girl has undergone a lobotomy. Lonan looks for fragments of Viridi's existence, however, as he finds her, he is ambushed by a strange Lara who kills Viridi and attempts to kill him. Still missing the true Lara, Lonan fights her and deliberately avoids striking a killing blow, but the other Lara, blaming him for 'her Lonan's death, commits suicide, leaving a devastated Lonan to return to the End of Times and recover from his loss. Undying Broken Resolve Lonan's failures haunt him still, but with Geraldine's help, as well as a strange dream where he sees Lara and promises her to come and save her, he recovers from the painful experience. Slowly, he realizes that he loves both Lara and Geraldine, and is troubled about his own feelings. However, he keeps marching on. His next destination is Florina's world, where the torment she endured during her childhood has ascended into madness. Her dark double, a Doppleganger-class Venimi like Lara, attacks Lonan, but he finally manages to break through her and free Florina from the madness that has taken hold. He advances towards a strange apocalyptical world, one of Elysiana's subplanes, where a mourning Thalyssa has become insane with grief and struck with a powerful curse after the loss of her lover, Adrianne Medeah. He makes a Pactum with her and promises, no matter the cost, to free her from the curse and to reunite her with her lost love. Sarah's Ascension Lonan's next step is the strange version of Interra where he sees a young Sarah attempting to retrieve an enigmatic drug with unknown properties. Inadvertantly, he sabotages Sarah's actions, leading to a catastrophic outbreak of Miasma-like contamination. As the entire world turns to Ghouls, Lonan, Geraldine and Sarah find an escape in genius scientist Rick Sanchez's basement. Rick is unable to fix this world, however he has a solution : to use his Portal-Gun and simply change worlds. Sarah and Lonan are both annoyed by his egoïsm, however they have no choice. Rick's Portal Gun malfunctions however, due to Sarah accidentally hitting it during its use. The Portal Gun carries everyone to Felarya. There, Sarah and Lonan are helped by Vanilla and Myrtil Erudessa who allow them to find an ancient tower containing precious materials from an ancient civilisation, allowing Rick to teleport everyone to an uninfected world. There, Sarah retrieves the drug and attempts to consume it, driven by the intuition that doing so will allow her to gain supernatural abilities. While she does so, Lonan helps her fight against shadowy Venimi coming from her own subconscious. Sarah then awakens from her trance-like state, having received the blessing of a chaotic entity through her visions. She then erases the drug from existence with her new-found powers, and promises to see Lonan shortly. Defeating Dopplegangers Lonan returns to Viridi's timeline only to encounter a more mature Sarah there, who helps him with awakening the remnants of Viridi's soul within the mind of the person now called Melissa Powell. There, Lonan battles Viridi's Doppleganger and allows Viridi to remain conscious, although for now locked away in Melissa's mind. He then leaves, eager to help those he can. Lonan returns the Book of Hina, half-complete, to Dokuta in yet another timeline, fighting a Doppleganger born of her darker thoughts, then returns to Kendorma to help Aya with a strange Curselike affliction which slowly paralyzes her body as she fights her last enemy, a titanic Dire Miralis. Lonan crushes the curse in the form of Aya's Doppleganger and frees her from her burden, allowing her to perform this last heroic act before dissolving and returning to another world, her mission now done. Lonan leaves as well. Facing Kalas Lonan's next destination is Paprika and David's world ; in this world, they are already dead however, and their daughter Celena Scarlet is hunted by demons who want to kill this half-breed. By the time Lonan confronts the leader of the hunting party, Celena's old friend Merhan, Geraldine observes that Kalas himself is drawing near. Lonan leaves everything up to Celena and rushes to face the world's enemy. The battle rages, with Lonan and Geraldine striking the entity from all sides, slicing him cleanly, however he just regenerates. As Lonan clashes with the deity, dealing yet another lethal slice as Kalas hits him as well, Lara appears and her timely intervention allows her technological expertise to deactivate Kalas's regeneration, finally ending his threat. Lonan and Lara reunite and, with Geraldine's approval, kiss. The Source of Chaos Together with the two girls he now knows he loves, Lonan dashes towards yet another point in time, where Kalas comes from according to Lonan. There, they fight an empowered Syria who has drained Sarah's powers and seemingly killed her and barely defeat her, in time to enter a perilous mechanical complex. There, they are taunted by the voice of a person similar to Geraldine. In the last room, Lonan faces an alternate timeline version of Geraldine which has lost Lonan in the past just as he lost Geraldine. Gone mad with pain, she attempted to use Kalas's body as an attempt to resurrect her Lonan. The experiment is finally over, and Lonan faces the corrupted vision of himself. He wins, as the resurrected Lonan is still empty and dull, just like Geraldine once was. The corrupted Geraldine attempts to kill herself while facing what seems to be a failure, but the resurrected Kalas-Lonan prevents her from doing so. As the dark versions of Geraldine and Lonan embrace eachother, Lonan himself leaves, unable to bring himself to Kalas. As he is helping a dying Sarah with recovering, the young omnipotent girl congratulates Lonan for her bravery, and rewards him with the title of Territory Lord, tasked forever with protecting this world alongside his friends and lovers. Lonan accepts this role and heals the wounded worlds, restoring those he lost back to life, as well as watching over the dark versions of him, Geraldine and the resurrected Lara. Other Arcs Lara's Tale Lara, running away from Venimi, finds the lonely god-king Michael Dawne's plane of Spiritua. There, the two are confronted by Lara's Doppleganger ; however, Michael quickly awakens his Harmonia Blade and defeats the doppleganger as swiftly. Lara sleeps with Michael to forget about Lonan, however she is unable to truly forget him. Lara and Michael travel together for a time, looking as well for pages of the Book of Hina which Lara now possesses, helping people along the road ; in the Land of Mu, they protect Leonida di Prava from an influx of Venimi, and Michael gives her a red Conqueror Blade able to resurrect her lost love. Michael keeps rebuilding Hina, falling in love with her slowly ; however, the very last page needed to complete it is corrupted by Venimi. Michael then encounters the wandering Nathan Anagma and Tinuviel, looking for Tinuviel's sister angels. He first finds the fiery Tamriel in the Land of Mu, then the flowery Zinniel sleeping at the end of the world, both guarded by powerful Dopplegangers. The last Angel, Elysiel, however, is guarded by Ruine Harumageddon's herself. Having found a way to control and manipulate Venimi, she knows of a distant future where Michael and Hina will be together, and attempts to eliminate Michael now before he can ruin her future plans. However, Michael survives with the protection of the Book and the will of Hina herself, forcing Ruine to flee and awakening Elysiel. The three angels help Tinuviel purify the last page, saving Hina at last. Michael suffers greatly from having to leave the past version of Hina behind him, knowing of the pain that she will live, but endures and keeps marching on, eventually meeting Hina herself at the end of the road. He encourages Lara to seek out Lonan and face her fears head-on, which she does. To the Cheshire Lonan was called by Sarah to help the Cheshire Isle, alongside the rest of his group. They were allowed a luxurious suite in Endymion's Archadeia tower. There, they encountered a Divine Servant, Ryuken Matoa, who trained under Utrea and greatly admired her as a commander. As he encounters once again Utrea, the two share a deeper bond and eventually become lovers - and it is revealed that in Wendiria's original timeline, Ryuken is alongside Utrea the founder of the Darcia tribe. Eventually, Lonan, his heart still heavy due to those he could not save, is called by Praeter, embodiment of the past. Echoing to his pain, she helps him atone and repair what he could not accomplish before, changing the flow of time and saving the dwarves of Interra, the Ghoul apocalypse timeline, as well as Viridi and the Paradox version of Lara, telling her that she will meet her Lonan once again. A Retelling : Lonan's Story Still nostalgic about failing to save Celina, receiving a strange offer from a mysterious individual, Lonan traveled back through time in order to right what he deemed wrong. By bonding with Geraldine and Lara at the very start and preventing them from setting in motion a catastrophic chain of events, Lonan managed to fix the Timeline, despite the small alterations brought to it - such as the identity of Joseph, the presence of monster champion Isis, or Teddy's gender being flipped. However, by managing to save both Syria and Celina, Lonan rewrites reality, causing a time paradox in which he prevented his own birth - the Darcia Clan was founded due to Sixtus's curse, and Sixtus never exists in a timeline where his mother and sister are safe. Chased by the Dahaka, Lonan barely manages to survive, and it is only with Celina's help that he fixes the Timeline, bluffing Sixtus into believing his own to be dead, defeating the Dahaka, and going back to the Cheshire afterwards, bringing peace to the Timeline. Characters * Lonan Darcia * Geraldine Lane * Lara Lane * Prince Theodor (Teddy) * Utrea Darcia * Joseph * Nala * Sixtus (Sylvius) * Sarah Duncan * Syria * Celina * Isis * Kalas * Paradox Geraldine * Paradox Lara * Lonan (Kalas) * Michael Dawne * Characters from other Planes ** Florina Beatini ** David Scarlet ** Paprika Madigan ** Celena Scarlet ** Leonida di Prava ** Aya n'Sully ** Hina Harumageddon ** Dokuta de Courssombre ** Ruine Harumageddon ** Titania Leonio ** Ryuka ** Dao Darune ** Paradox Thalyssa ** Viridi Powell ** Nathan Anagma ** Tinuviel ** Tamriel ** Zinniel ** Elysiel ** Rick Sanchez ** Myrtil Erudessa ** Vanilla ** Sukima ** Yser ** Jopo Category:Wendiria Category:Storyline Category:Interra Category:Ammarra Category:Kendorma Category:Felarya